Why me?
by Bogga
Summary: Why Draco? Why did he have to start eyeing the littlest of the Weasleys? Why did he have to find out his father's big secret? Why must he go through things a normal teenager could never imagine? Why the hate? Why the anger? Why the love?
1. Diagon Alley

It was awfully quite in the Malfoy household after the events that happened during last school year. Draco woke up, his hair a mess. He barely got a wink of sleep the night before. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily looked around his room. Sliding off of his bed and walking towards his closet, picking out an outfit that suited him. It was the day before he was to leave back for Hogwarts. He and his mother were going shopping for supplies at Diagon Alley soon.  
  
Picking out some gray suit pants and a white shirt, he put them on. Snapping the cuffs together, he yawned in boredom. He didn't like shopping, let alone with his mother. She had been crying herself to sleep. Often she didn't eat. Putting a sweater over his shirt, he reached for one of his ties. Picking out a red one and putting on his cloak he looked in the mirror and cursed himself.  
  
"Crap!" He shouted. "I can't believe it..." He was in his school uniform (With the exception of the red tie). Was he that desperate to leave?  
  
"Come Draco! We need to go!" Narcissa voice called from somewhere in the mansion.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just looked in the mirror again before walking out his bedroom. Going down the hall, he made his way to the spiral staircase being greeted by his mother.  
  
"Good morning...Draco dear." She forced a smile on her face, which he could tell she was faking.  
  
"Morning mother."  
  
"Come along now. We need to get to Diagon."  
  
***  
  
"Come on Gin! The letters just arrived!" Yelled Ron, waking up her sister. Their mom let her oversleep that day, for they had a long night before.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts...only two more to go..." She sighed and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
Footsteps came up the old, wobbly stairs and there was a knock on her door, followed by someone walking in without her replying to the knock.  
  
"Come in..." She sarcastically, said as Ron appeared.  
  
"Mum said to get up Gin...hurry and get dressed." He walked out her room and shut the door leaving her in privacy.  
  
Ginny stood up, stretching and yawning. Walking over to her wardrobe closet, which was rather small, she pulled out a pair of jeans (Which were hand-me downs from Ron.) and an oversized shirt (A hand-me down from Charlie.). Putting on her old school robe, she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and walked out the room.  
  
Her mother heard her walking down the steps and greeted her with a friendly smile.  
  
"Come, come! Hermione and Harry owled to tell that they will be meeting us at Diagon Alley. Now, off we go!"  
  
The whole Weasley bunch, except for the three oldest, lined up in front of the fireplace. It was a surprise seeing Fred and George going along since they had dropped out of school. But, they needed supplies for their business. Stepping inside the ashy fireplace, with a handful of floo powder, Ron shouted "Diagon Alley!" And threw it down with force, being on his way.  
  
Next Molly went then Fred, George, Ginny and finally Arthur.  
  
***  
  
"Come now, Draco. You are lagging by a half of step." Snarled Narcissa. Perfection! Even when they were walking she always wanted perfection! How his father ever put up with her...  
  
He knew it was ill to speak of his mother in such an unmannered way but he really couldn't help it. She has been driving him crazy all summer. She actually came to assumption that he had something to do with his father's imprisonment. She blamed him for everything. But...sometimes it was just silence. That frightened him even more then a crazy mother.  
  
The house elves would be bustling about, but they barely made a sound compared to actual people.  
  
It was like surviving in hell. At least with his father, he could get in some wand practice. Outside everyday at 10:00 am during his vacations just dueling. Draco never won, of course. He had various scars to show that. But...one day he did disarm his father. It was a day he would remember...such anger in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Draco flew back from a blast to his chest. His heart was pounding. Breathing uncontrollably.  
  
"Now, now Draco. You are not forfeiting, are you?"  
  
Draco slowly stood up to face his father, hate in his eyes and shook his head no. He had to think fast. He had to distract him and go in for the kill...er...attack. Slowly raising his wand arm, not taking Lucius off his eyes, he steadied his hand. "AVIS!" he shouted and a flock of birds appeared from the tip.  
  
Lucius looked dazed and confused. Why was he casting...birds? He was up to something he could smell it. He could also smell fear coming off of his son, who was eleven at the time. Lifting up his on wand hand and about to cast a spell, but he was cut off by the sound of his son's voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as his father's wand came flying towards him. He hadn't defeated him...but he had disarmed him. He was satisfied with himself. Although, Lucius wasn't satisfied with the result of the duel.  
  
"Guess I am getting better, aren't I father?" Draco smiled at his father, but that smile faded as he saw the expression on his father's face.  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, grabbing his wand, which was now pressed on Draco's neck, just above his throat. "I...will not have some halfwit first year beat me in a duel of wits and of skill." He pressed the wand harder, causing Draco to gulp. It was sending him pain, just from the force of the tip in his skin.  
  
Lucius let go of Draco who dropped towards the ground. Turning around he began to move away.  
  
"I am sorry, father..." Draco gasped.  
  
Lucius stopped and turned on his heel to face them. "As am I...Cruico!" He shouted, gripping his wand tightly.  
  
Draco shook in pain. It was unbearable. What did he do to deserve this?  
  
***  
  
"Draco...come along! No slacking off now, son!" Narcissa yelled.  
  
Draco hurried his pace to catch up with her.  
  
"I need to attended to some...business...I trust you can handle your school money well. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours." She pulled out a pouch of money and handed it to him.  
  
"Yes, mother." He sighed.  
  
"Look sharp...you're a Malfoy for Gods sake..." That was the last she said before she turned and walked in the other direction.  
  
"Great...all by my lonesome. This doesn't surprise me." He muttered and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. 


	2. A book for you

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron shouted and ran up to his two best friends.  
  
"Ron! And how was your summer?"  
  
"It was wonderful, Harry! I wish you could have stayed longer and not had to go back to the Dursleys!"  
  
"Me too Ron...but sadly I had to go. But anyway...how was your summer?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"And yours Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled at the question. "Wonderful."  
  
"Well that's good. Come on Harry. I hear they might be making a new broom model. Let's go to the Quidditch store."  
  
"Right behind you, mate." Harry and Ron walked off without looking back.  
  
Ginny walked up to Hermione. "Men..." Hermione huffed. "Harry didn't even ask me what I did for summer. Neither did Ron..."  
  
"They both got a lot of growing up to do Herm." Ginny smiled. "What did you do this summer?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well...my parents and I went to America, into Las Vegas. Oh Ginny, it was wonderful! They had plays and animal shows and other great things!"  
  
"Sounds...fascinating Hermione. Really." Ginny chuckled a little.  
  
"Well...since the inconsiderate boys are off with their little sports, how about me and you go over to Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"I would love too..."  
  
Walking over towards the bookstore, Ginny spotted Draco. How she despised him.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Weasley and Ms. Granger." He sneered.  
  
"I see you reversed the little ferret spell." Hermione smiled. "What shall it be next? A worm, maybe?"  
  
Ginny laughed. Draco glared.  
  
They all turned and started walking into the door at once.  
  
"Excuse me but one person at a time. And since I am the most valued one here, I would think it for me to be first." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Well...ladies first of course." Ginny snarled.  
  
"Why thank you, Virginia." Draco strutted into the store and pretended to flip his hair.  
  
Ginny had to suppress a laugh. What would Hermione think if she had laughed at Malfoy?  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry! I forgot my money at Gringotts. I must leave at once and get it. I will be back shortly." Hermione hurried off and left Ginny startled.  
  
"Well that was sudden..." She mumbled under her breath as Draco walked up to her.  
  
"Little redhead princess was left alone? Aw." He said trying to sound concerned.  
  
"It is none of your business, Malfoy." Turning and walking towards the books she had needed and did not have. Hermione had told her about a very good book that they had, but she could not find it. She practically had to beg her mother for the money. She turned to the storekeeper.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where to find 'Lost soul in the wizarding world?'"  
  
"Oh yes dear. It's on the shelf in the back." The storekeeper said and pointed in the direction.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Ginny turned and walked to the back. Who was back there too? None other then Draco Malfoy! He was holding the book called 'Lost souls in the wizarding world.'  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy, but if I may that back."  
  
"No, little Weasley, I think I'll keep it. It's the last copy and we Malfoy's do value our books."  
  
"Why you little selfish git." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" He said, a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"I said, you are a selfish git." Saying it aloud this time, she sounded pleased.  
  
"Oh. Well then, they may be true. But I'm not the one without a book."  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe I'll keep it. Oh wait...I've already read this book. It's actually quite good." He said handing it to her.  
  
"Really?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"It is. A meaningless wanderer stumbles into the world of wizard and it talks on how he survives. Great fiction book."  
  
Malfoy actual read other things then Dark Magic books?! Surprise, surprise...  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this book. Maybe you like it...it's a reason to not get it." She said to him and he looked hurt.  
  
"Why Virginia...I'm just trying to help." He wiped his eye, pretending that a tear was about to drop.  
  
"Well...thanks." She turned to the cashier to buy the book.  
  
"That'll be six Knuts." The cashier had said.  
  
"Six?" She shouted. "Hermione said five! I only have exact change...the rest is for my school books..."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. Maybe another time."  
  
"It's alright." She turned to put the book back on the shelf.  
  
"Changed your mind after all?"  
  
"No...I don't have enough..." She hesitated. "Money."  
  
"Oh. Well, this book is good too. It's only five Knuts." He said reaching for one called 'If I were a rich wizard.' "I found it rather amusing..." He smiled. "Talks about if they were a rich wizard and what they would do. How they would come and stand up to evil. It's interesting."  
  
"Why are you recommending a book to me? It seems rather nice."  
  
"Why thank you, Virginia!" He smiled, but this time it wasn't menacing or bloodcurdling. It scared her.  
  
"No, thank you Draco." She smiled back and went up to the cashier, buying the book. She saw Hermione outside and went to greet her real fast before they both came in.  
  
"What was that about, Draco?" Blaise Zabini's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Hello Blaise. I trust you had a good summer."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject. Why were you being so nice...to a Gryffindor? Let alone to Weasley!"  
  
"I don't know." Draco picked up the first book Ginny could not buy and headed towards the cashier.  
  
"Don't tell me you are trying to buy it for her?" He said in awe as Hermione and Ginny walked in.  
  
"No! I'm not trying to buy it for her...Well even if I were, what is it to you?"  
  
"You never buy me books..."  
  
"That's because you never read them." He said paying the cashier.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Draco before her and Hermione went to the back.  
  
"I would like you to give Little Ms. Weasley a message for me, Blaise."  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
"To meet me in front of the ice cream parlor."  
  
"And why, may I ask?"  
  
"You mat not. Just deliver the message please."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Blaise walked over to Ginny and gave her the message. "He would like it if you met right away." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough now won't you." Blaise turned and walked back to Draco who was staring at them.  
  
"Don't trust him Ginny...who knows what no good he's up to?"  
  
"It's just the Ice Cream Parlor Hermione. You could come along if you like I'm sure."  
  
"I would to make sure you were safe, but I trust in you and I have to do some school supply shopping. Give me your money and your list just in case you don't come back in time."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Oh and...don't tell Ron."  
  
"What's going on between you two Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione, why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well...he did recommend me this book."  
  
"He recommended you a book? What's it called?"  
  
"'If I were a Rich Wizard.'"  
  
"Figures...although that was a good book. What about the Lost Souls one?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "It was six Knuts, not five."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny..."  
  
"It's alright." She said and saw Draco walking out the door. "I better go." She nodded a goodbye and Hermione nodded back and she walked out following Draco. 


End file.
